


堕落游戏（6）

by LUNAR96



Category: gsyy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUNAR96/pseuds/LUNAR96
Kudos: 28





	堕落游戏（6）

“刘也你知道你买这么大房子的行为叫什么吗？”  
陆思恒从别墅三楼的旋转楼梯上往下走，一边打量巨大的华丽水晶吊灯一边扶着额头吐槽。

“一掷千金？”  
刘也倚着吧台往加了冰块的玻璃杯里倒威士忌，随口跟他搭话。

“你这就叫暴发户！就是穷太久了报复性消费！”  
他揉着自己参观朋友新居而走的酸疼的小腿，瘫倒在真皮沙发上，恶狠狠的指责。  
“你就一个人，住这么大的房子，瘆得慌不瘆得慌？半夜起来上厕所迷了路都没人送你回床上……”

“有人送我回床上才是真的瘆得慌。”刘也从冰箱里拿出来一盒草莓酸奶递给陆思恒，拎着他的领子把他拽起来，端着酒杯坐在沙发另一端。

“住的大点挺好的，自己一个人也挺自由。”

“要不……我隔三差五的来陪陪你吧？我要求也不高，你就给我准备张席梦思床和大浴缸就行，千万别客气啊，我这人就是这么朴实……哎痛痛痛，下手没轻没重啊你……”

他挤眉弄眼的没个正型，刘也笑着照着他后脑勺来了一巴掌。

“给你个更朴实的活儿吧？”他抬手指了指和落地窗相连的那个玻璃花房。  
“以后要是万一我回不来了，你记得隔三差五的给外面那些花浇浇水。都是挺贵的东西，死了太可惜。”

“说什么呢你，什么回得来回不来得？快呸呸呸，你这乌鸦嘴臭毛病什么时候改改！”

刘也笑了笑没说话。他仰面靠在沙发上，看着头顶的水晶灯折射的五彩的光。

====================================================================

高嘉朗在浴室里刮胡子的时候，认真的在镜子里打量了一会自己。  
那天比赛结束，他跃下拳台，穿过人潮的簇拥走向刘也，揽着爱人的腰向四面观众致意。他把拳头高高举向空中，接受所有欢呼，第一次，在赢得比赛之后，笑的像一个胜利者。  
陆思恒说：“你可能没发现，你真的变了很多。”

究竟变了什么呢？变得更有野心，更想赢，更有领地意识，更像一头野兽。   
他曾经以为，自己永远和地下城格格不入，永远不会堕落到与它同流合污。但现在，他竟然有点享受这种感觉，尤其是望着刘也那双崇拜的，爱慕的眼睛的时候。  
他准备往脸上涂泡沫的时候，半掩的门吱呀作响。刘也穿着件宽松的大T恤倚在门框上揉眼睛。棉质衣服洗的次数太多，领口有点大，斜斜的裸着锁骨。光裸的大腿点缀几枚淡红色吻痕，像散落在雪地里的玫瑰花瓣。

“怎么起这么早？”刘也伸伸懒腰打了个哈欠，粉色的舌头伸出来舔舔嘴唇，声音带着刚刚睡醒的软糯，活像一只舒展筋骨的猫。  
高嘉朗眼神暗了暗，把他拉进来，伸手去摸他的腿，手指触到一片滑腻的温暖，带着深秋被窝里酝酿的特殊温暖。

刘也的腰很细，他一只胳膊就可以禁锢住，轻轻往前倾身，就把他困在身体和洗手池之间，一点逃跑的余地都没有。  
可是刘也也没有逃跑的打算，他放软身体勾着高嘉朗的脖颈，像是没睡醒一样的蹭来蹭去，只蹭的昨晚才刚刚泄了火的人浑身发烫，高挺的鼻子埋在他身上嗅个不停。  
刘也痒的躲闪，笑着抬起来他的头，把一张看起来凶巴巴的脸随意捏扁揉圆。

“别闹别闹，你胡子太长了，好扎。”  
高嘉朗挑起来一边眉毛，老实人的冰山脸难得露出一副犯坏水的表情：“嗯？你不喜欢？”  
刘也递上去一边的肩膀给他看：“你看啊，都扎红了，好疼。”  
果然有一片红痕。但这也不能怪高嘉朗。刘也的皮肤好像天生就要比别人薄一些，稍稍用一点力气都会留印子，害得他又心疼又心痒，人人都有的那点控制欲满足的不得了，总想再说几句过分的话逗弄逗弄这个撩人不自知的人。

高嘉朗凑过去，含住肩膀上那片细腻的皮肤辗转舔舐，声音低低的，在刘也耳边说话。  
“昨天晚上，你勾着我的腰的时候，不是还说，喜欢我重一点深一点，疼也没有关系吗？怎么现在不承认了？嗯？”  
最后一个“嗯”字的尾音简直像是勾人的符咒，直灌在刘也敏感的耳朵里，瞬间他整个人都红起来，软着手脚被抱起来坐在洗手池上，与高嘉朗纠缠着亲吻。

接吻的濡湿水声，遮盖了小小房间里唯一的秒针滴答，皮肤和皮肤相贴摩擦产生热度，大自然的万物生灵，多半依靠这种相互依偎的方式度过寒冬。  
用什么可以填满一间屋子呢？钱，珠宝，名利，荣誉，这些都不行，都是爱可以。爱让时间和空间都失去意义。

一吻结束，刘也只觉得晕头转向，软绵绵的依偎在高嘉朗怀中，闭着眼睛，手指在对方下巴上滑来滑去。他本身是体毛很少的那种体质，最多只是冒出几根青色的胡茬，对于像高嘉朗的下巴这样，细密毛刺的质感，像是个小孩子一样好奇起来，把玩探索不亦乐乎。

“行啦，起来吧，去把被子叠上我刮了胡子就给你做饭。”  
高嘉朗说着，亲昵的拍拍刘也的屁股，抬手想把他的抱下来。但刘也不依，长腿一勾不让他离开，然后伸长手去够架子上的剃须刀。

“我帮你刮吧？”

高嘉朗挑眉：“你行吗？”话音还没落，一坨剃须泡沫就糊到了他脸上。  
“开玩笑？我也是男的好不好，没给别人刮过，还没刮过自己的？闭嘴，下巴伸过来。”  
刀锋裹着细密的泡沫从下巴上轻轻滑过，比叶子落在湖水里的波纹还要轻柔。  
刘也像个一丝不苟的小学生，在做自己认为最重要的事情。认真的样子，让他想起来初见那天，他帮自己涂药，但又好像多了些什么不同的情感，是相濡以沫的温馨，或者相依为命的珍惜。  
高嘉朗低头看他，忍不住就陷进他的眼睛里，心脏胀满的快要承受不住，急切的想要把他吞下去，又耐心的想让这个时刻能长一些，再长一些。  
他抵不住诱惑，想去吻刘也的眼角，但胸膛被人抵住，纤细的手指头戳着他的胸肌。  
刘也语气故意凶巴巴的：“干嘛干嘛，好好的别动，给你划破了可不怨我。”

高嘉朗撇撇嘴：“怎么现在这么凶？”  
刘也湿了毛巾给他擦脸：“你不喜欢我这样吗？”  
“怎么会啊，我喜欢你所有样子。”

刘也的手顿了顿，瞬间从旖旎的气氛里清醒起来。  
所有样子。我怕你看到以后，就再也不想见到我了。

但他面不改色，继续手上的动作。高嘉朗不会知道他脑子里的想法，依旧深情的看他，捉住他在自己唇边擦过的手指细细亲吻。

刘也食指上有那个戒指。高嘉朗从来没见过他摘下来。  
他撵着这个戒指转了两下，然后伸手点了点刘也脖子上的原本属于他的那块牌子，半是真心半是玩笑的问。  
“我都送你这个牌子了，你可什么都没送过我呢。要不然你把这个……”

谁知，刘也突然下意识的，像被烫了一样的缩回手去，紧紧握住拳头，把手背到身后。

“这个不行……我……”

高嘉朗有点惊讶于他的反应过激，但很快意识到自己玩笑开过了，于是捏着他的下巴吻了吻他的额头。  
“逗你玩的，知道对你很重要，不让你给我。”

他把刘也抱下来，拿了牙刷给他挤牙膏，然后把漱口杯塞进他手里。

“今天晚上我没有比赛，跟阿恒说好了等他下班要请他吃饭，你是先回家里休息呢还是跟我一起？可能会到很晚，我不想你太累。”

刘也回了神，他晚上本来就要去酒吧找主管说之前吩咐的事情，正愁怎么跟高嘉朗解释。这正是一个好机会，于是装作想了想的样子说：“那我先回家吧，在家等你，别喝太多酒，早点回来。”

如果再给高嘉朗一次机会，他绝对不请陆思恒喝酒。如果可以，他绝对不想过这一天。

陆思恒酒品真的不好。平常总是吹嘘自己如何千杯不醉，如何大杀四方，坐在酒桌上的时候气势十足，几杯黄汤下肚，就舌头不利索的说车轴话，整个人瞬间智商下线。  
高嘉朗没请他去地下城的酒吧，而是去了附近的一家小酒馆。倒不是因为他请不起，而是上次去酒吧的时候，就跟刘也闹了误会，害他伤心乱想了好久。所以他绝对不会再自己去那个地方，无论刘也是不是会知道，他都应该要避嫌。  
他记挂得刘也早晨的嘱咐，不敢多喝，只象征性的小口端起酒杯抿着。但陆思恒依然已经上了头，夹着一支烟探过身来拍他的肩膀。

“我以为你不抽烟来着。”高嘉朗说：“我只见过你吃糖。”  
“放屁，老子十四岁就在道上混，那个时候就会抽烟了。烟是好东西啊，就是太苦了，还是得吃点糖。”  
他话说的不着四六，一会叫大哥，一会自称老子，高嘉朗不跟醉鬼作对，只嗯嗯的应着夹花生米吃。  
“高嘉朗，你有没有想过离开地下城？”  
他话说的清明，但眼睛里还带着醉意，直勾勾的盯着高嘉朗看，像是在等待他的回答。

高嘉朗怔了一下，一颗花生米掉在桌子上，又被他不动声色的夹起来：“干嘛？试探我？怕我偷偷跑了？”  
陆思恒笑了，是他从来没有过的，笑的傻气。他平常一项都是精明的样子，偶尔故意装装无辜。  
“我现在是在用朋友的身份跟你说话，不是你的主管人。”  
但高嘉朗没有回答，他反问：“你呢？你有想过离开吗？”

“离开？”陆思恒重复了一遍。“我啊，我离不开这里。有人我放心不下。他在一天，我就得在一天。”

高嘉朗知道他在说谁。他突然有点怜悯陆思恒，对老板如此忠心尽责，上面却要派刘也来查他。既然老板对他已经起了怀疑，那么无论他是否真的有反心，都不会有个善始善终的故事。

于是，他想着，既然已经被当做了朋友，他在不打破刘也计划的情况下，也提点陆思恒两句。

“阿恒，你跟老板关系怎么样？很好吗？”

“我跟他的关系？”陆思恒趴在桌子上，侧头看高嘉朗，像是陷进回忆里一样的笑了笑。  
“我欠那小子一条命。十七岁那年跟人火拼，他帮我挡了三刀，有一刀就差那么一点都捅穿了肾，差点把他给废了。你说我们关系怎么样？”

高嘉朗手一僵，手里的筷子掉在地上。有一支滚到桌子底下，他面无表情的低下头去捡，却怎么也捡不起来。  
他清晰的记得，在水汽氤氲的浴室里，他亲吻刘也光滑的后背，手指抚摸过他腰上那三道刀痕时候的感觉。凹凸不平的深色痕迹，绝对不是他幻想出来的。  
但，他还抱着一点期望。也许真的有这么巧的事儿呢？也许就是他的联想能力过于丰富。刘也那样笑靥如花的人，那样单薄的像纸一样的身量，怎么可能，怎么会是一手建立地下城的，那个让人谈之变色的老板呢？  
他指尖发凉，却面色如常的坐起来，像再问陆思恒几句，却见那人已经抱着酒瓶子睡倒在饭桌上，喃喃自语说着醉话。

无论如何，他要先见到刘也再说，绝对不能在那之前先入为主。

“轰！”

然而就在这时，不远处突然传来一声巨响。

声音巨大，震的小酒馆的灯晃了几晃。细细碎碎的尘土落下来，飘在桌子上。下意识的，高嘉朗往桌子底下躲去，等他再回过神来，四下一片漆黑，所有灯都灭了，喊叫声，哭声，人们簇拥着奔跑的声音响成一片。

他一个箭步冲出去，像看看发生了什么，只见酒吧的方向冒出一团火光，在已经断电了的漆黑地下城格外刺目，黑色的烟雾弥漫开来，热浪扑向人们的脸孔。

是爆炸，不知道是什么原因，酒吧发生了爆炸。

然而，正在他庆幸自己没有在酒吧，刘也也提前回了家的时候，陆思恒被这一吓酒醒了大半，大喊了一声我操，就跌跌撞撞的往酒吧的方向跑。  
他逆着人流而上，裹挟在一片灰头土脸的客人中，转眼就消失不见。高嘉朗叫了几声他的名字，却被周遭过大的喊叫声盖过。于是只好跟着他一起往那个方向跑去

话说酒吧这边，此时演出结束，营业也接近尾声，屋里的人已经很少。舞台旁边有个不起眼的卡座，刘也在那里跟主管人说话。  
主管人给他看了酒吧这边收集到的所有情报，得出一个结论，这次对方很有可能是龙潭派来的人。而他们的目的，已经不像以往那样，只是表面上的摸底和搞些小动作，这次的目的，无论是从口风上，还是行动上，都直指老板。他们在找，到底谁是地下城的老板。

“所以，上次阿祥的事件对我们很不利。目前还没有找到这个人，而他已经正面跟您交手过了，如果一旦让这两条线搭上，老板，这对您很不利。我建议您最近不要到处走动了，就呆在办公室里，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。而且，这毕竟是我们的地盘，好统筹安保工作。”

主管人担忧的说。他年长几岁，平常遇事都是云淡风轻的样子，只有这次，面色凝重，似乎这次真的已经到了万分危机的时刻。

“不行，我不能被关在办公室里。”刘也抽了一口烟，在烟雾迷蒙中皱紧眉头。如果他不能离开地下城，那么他为高嘉朗营造的这个谎言，就到了提前曝光的时候。可是现在时机未到，他怕事态会脱离自己的掌控。

“如果您要是不愿意，就用替身，我安排替身把您换出去，只是这样的话，您和地下城的沟通就会不方便，至少有两个月的时间，您最好不要和地下城相关的任何人联系，以洗清身份。”

但这也不行，如果到了这样紧急的关头，地下城不能没有人坐镇。

刘也知道，终会有一天，他要在高嘉朗和地下城面前做选择，只是没想到，这比他想象的，来的还要快。

但他必须要很快找出对策，救自己，也救地下城。

“hello帅哥们，一起喝两杯吗？”

包间半掩的门突然被推开，一个长卷发紧身连衣裙抱着皮草外套的姑娘，端着杯红酒，一屁股坐在刘也旁边，丰满的身体往他身上靠去，一阵浓烈的香水味直冲鼻腔。  
刘也不适的偏开头，试图躲开她凑上来的嘴唇。  
女人伸手上来勾刘也的下巴，十指都染着酒红色的指甲油。这是地下城里工作的“姑娘们”的统一标志，客人可以用这个来区分，她们是否可以像商品一样随便轻薄。

他厌烦的挥了挥手跟姑娘说：“走走走，这儿不需要”  
姑娘自讨没趣，扭着屁股出门去，忘了拿座位上的皮草大衣。

“你的人怎么不好好管管，你在也敢进来？”他厌烦的皱眉，埋怨酒吧的主管人。整个地下城只有两个地方可以找到姑娘，酒吧和夜店。

可是对方面色紧张的摇了摇头：“生脸，不是我的人，是夜店的吧？”

刘也抬手看了一下表，这个时间，应该是酒吧歇业，夜店开始上人的时候，那里与酒吧相隔正好一个对角，几乎没有姑娘会跑到这边来拉客人。

他余光瞥到那件被落在座位上的皮草，突然像是意识到了什么。

“别动。”

他制止想要给陆思恒打电话询问情况的主管人，俯身低头，把耳朵贴在那件皮草上。

空气如同凝固，在呼吸停滞的瞬间，他听见熟悉又可怕的滴答声，穿透皮草进入鼓膜。

“炸弹！”

电光火石间，他跃过餐桌，一把拉住主管人的衣领把他往外拖。

“跑，快跑！”

也就是几秒钟的功夫，话音未落，炸弹轰然爆炸。  
几条椅子和天花板上的装饰物被气流炸起，又骤然落下，都压在刘也和主管人的身上。  
“哥！哥你怎么样！”

刘也把他从散落的废物里扒出来，揪着他的领子看他的脸。

过大的爆炸声让耳朵发出尖锐的鸣叫，接下来就是死一样的寂静，什么也听不见，只能看到对方嘴唇煽动。刘也的头一阵阵发蒙，喉咙涌起腥甜。他往地下淬了一口，呕出一滩血来。  
热浪一股股扑在周身，皮肤像是要爆开一样的撕裂疼痛，炙烤下，连眼球都干涩的无法转动。  
一分钟长的像是一个世纪。像是轮回转生了一次，灵魂才重新注入身体，声音才重新穿过鼓膜。

“我没事！您怎么样？”  
一片嘈杂里，主管人大声喊。

“死不了！”刘也说。他们相互搀扶着站起来，才发现整个酒吧里一地凌乱，所有东西都不在它的原位上。  
幸亏他反映及时，在炸弹爆炸之前，就跑出去二十米远的距离。就是这二十米，保住了他们俩的小命。

主管人腿受了伤，没有办法自己站稳，刘也只能找了个平整的地方把他放下，想出去求救。但他刚想要往外走，却被旁边一个被桌子压住身体的男孩抓住了脚，求他救救自己。

四周一片漆黑，很多受伤的人在哭叫，焦糊味，血腥味汇聚一片，如同人间炼狱。

刘也眼前一阵阵发黑，四肢脱力，完全凭借意识里站在原地。他联系不上任何人，身处危机又孤立无援。这也许是他人生中最绝望的时刻。

“刘也！刘也你在哪儿呢！你他妈不能死啊，听见了吗？刘也！”

是陆思恒的声音。

一瞬间，他像是看见了抓住了希望，一口气重新提上胸口，冲着声音的来源大喊：“陆思恒！老子在这儿呢！你他妈的怎么才来啊！”

借着点点火光，他看见和他过命的朋友跨过层层障碍扑进废墟，一把抱住，狠狠拍了两下他的后背。  
“怎么回事啊，我靠吓死我了！之前就跟你说，以后有事都在办公室说，别到处乱窜，你偏不听！你看，出事了吧！”

刘也被他拍的又是一阵咳嗽，整个胸腔都在发痛。他抹了一把嘴角的血渍，抓住陆思恒的肩膀。

“别处还好吗？”  
陆思恒点头，眼睛里一片水光说话的声音有点哽咽：“别处都没事儿，只有酒吧炸了，这回是不是冲你来的？”

刘也替他抹了抹脸：“八成是，你哭什么哭。快点，先把他背出去，然后联系上层所有主管，开启应急处理，先救人。”  
陆思恒点点头，架起来已经昏迷的主管人往外走：“那你呢？”

“我现在这儿避一避，放心吧，我没事，现在，我在这儿最安全。”

伤者情况还好，毕竟炸弹是冲着刘也去的，卡座的墙和门都起到了一些遮挡作用。爆炸的那个时间，留在酒吧内的基本都是打扫卫生员工，受到的惊吓远大于肉体。  
估计警署的人马上就到，刘也开始在心里掂量，说是天然气爆炸糊弄过去的可能性有多大，要掏多少钱摆平这件事。

但现在还有一个问题。刘也确定，龙潭的人杀死自己只是计划的第一步。他们如果想吞并地下城，只杀死老板是没有用的，还需要得到关于地下城的所有机密资料。  
而那些资料为了保密，连陆思恒都不知道放在哪里。

除非，他自己去取。可是他现在绝对不能露面，资料更不能跟他呆在一起。他不知道，在地下城里，还有多少个眼线。在警察来之前，除了这个即将被封锁警戒的酒吧，哪里都不安全。

刘也在这个时候感觉自己到了极限。他脱力的靠着墙坐下，用手撑住自己的额头。  
这真的是一个烂摊子，接下来的一段时间，恐怕有无数件事情需要处理。

这时，他感觉有人走过来，背着火光，一道阴影投射在他身上。  
那人似乎是蹲了下来，伸手摸他被擦伤了的手肘，想要检查他的伤势。刘也心烦意乱，以为是自己的下属，想也没想的挥开了他。  
“我没事，先去看看别人吧。”

“疼吗？”那人问。

刘也顿时怔住了。在危机来临的时候，他又变成了地下城老板的身份。而在那个身份里，没有高嘉朗，他完全，忘记了高嘉朗就跟陆思恒在一起。

“你都看见了？”他问。他抬头看高嘉朗，看见他整洁的白衬衣，是今天早晨自己从晾衣架上摘下来，亲手给他穿上的。他还记得系扣子的时候，高嘉朗握着他的手，亲吻他鼻尖的温度。  
“看见了。”高嘉朗说。  
“从什么时候？”刘也有点不死心，他还在想，有没有什么新的谎言可以帮他说通刚刚发生的一切，但他的脑子好像坏掉了一样的一动不动。  
“我跟阿恒一起来的。”

听到回答，刘也闭了闭眼睛。他知道什么都不能圆这个谎了。而他现在，也没有时间和心力再维持下去，他有更重要的事情马上就得办。

“你拿着这个。”他把食指上的戒指脱下来，放在高嘉朗手里。  
“从拳场后面的小门传过去，左手边的柜子后面有一个私人小电梯。从那里上十五楼的半层，找一个红色门的房间。这个戒指是那个房间的钥匙。保险箱的密码是你第一次见到我那天的日期。然后你把里面的东西拿出来带走。一定要好好保管。过一段时间，我会找你去取，除了我以外，不要给任何人。”

他一气说了好多话，声音很虚很小声，最后的声音几乎是变成了气音。  
高嘉朗皱了皱眉头，向他伸出手去，似乎是想把他扶起来。但刘也摆摆手拒绝：“快去吧，这东西太重要了，放在你那里，我最放心。”

四周突然变得安静。燃烧声，坠落声，还有人声，好像突然都消失一空。偌大的空间里，只剩下刘也和高嘉朗。  
这有点像他们那个小屋，天地广阔，只在这里归于平静。

高嘉朗站起来，掌心里握着那枚戒指。一天以前，不，就是几个小时以前，他还抱着光裸的爱人缠绵，讨好的说着甜腻无脑的情话，向他讨要这个戒指当做定情的信物。  
而现在，他居高临下的看着坐在废墟里那个熟悉又陌生的人，低声说出他最不想承认的那个回答。

“我知道了，老板。”

刘也怔了怔。然后他抬头仰视着高嘉朗笑了。这是不属于刘也的眼神和表情。像是认命，像是无奈，像是看破一切的豁达。

他没说话，只是轻轻点了点头。

地下城就此休业整顿，但整整一周，刘也和陆思恒都周旋在各种事情中间。

刘也有点轻微脑震荡，胃出血和关节挫伤，但他一天都没有休息，日日都和衣在办公室里睡上一两个小时，然后看那些看不完的文件，周旋在黑白两道各路人马中间，疏通道路，弥补损失，亲自为他一手缔造的这个宏伟底下产业奔走。  
什么叫打江山易，守江山难，他现在比任何人都有发言权。  
这些日子，短短的像是一瞬，又像是一辈子那么漫长。久到他觉得，和高嘉朗一起窝在破旧的单人床上咬耳朵说悄悄话，好像已经是上辈子的事情那样，美好的开始泛黄。

他太忙了，忙得几乎没有时间想起高嘉朗来。不过这也很好，逃避也未尝不是一种方式，以避免事情在气头上而便得更糟。

两周后，事情终于尘埃落定。警署接受了他们关于天然气泄漏而导致事故发生的报告。地下城将在维修整顿，接受新的安全评估之后重新开业。  
安排完所有伤者的抚恤工作和内部的时间调查以后，刘也终于得以喘息。

下午时候，陆思恒跟往常一样，晃晃悠悠去那幢郊区别墅浇那些名贵的，被人抛弃在玻璃花房里的花。  
习惯性的他掏钥匙想进屋开冰箱找瓶苏打水喝。可是就在路过客厅的时候，被沙发上缠着毛毯蜷缩成一团的人吓了一大跳。

“靠，你什么时候回来的啊也不说一声。吓死我了……”

他夸张的捂着胸口喘气，看着那堆毯子里露出一个头发凌乱的脑袋。

刘也脸色发青，两个黑眼圈大的快掉到下巴上，整个人比之前又瘦了一圈，揉皱的衬衣显得更大，松松垮垮罩在他身上。

“这是我家，我回来还得给你打招呼？”

他拿过来陆思恒放在茶几上的冰水喝了一口，胃受了凉突然收缩，不适感让他皱了眉头。

“唔。”

陆思恒劈手抢下他手里的瓶子：“找死啊你，还喝凉的？等会，我去给你煮点热牛奶。”

刘也看着他往那个几乎没有用过的半开放小厨房走，叹了口气，重新窝回沙发里。

“怎么在这儿窝着不去卧室？”陆思恒一边找奶锅一边问他。空旷的屋子里叮叮当当，终于有了点人气。  
“不想去。床都是冷的，怎么睡都睡不暖和。”  
陆思恒轻笑了两声把牛奶倒进锅里：“当初就跟你说了房子别买太大，自己一个人住着多瘆得慌。你有多久没回来了？水池子里都一层土。”

“四个月零二十七天。”刘也平躺下来，用手臂遮住眼睛。他像是一个疲倦的旅人，却始终找不到一块可以栖息的容身之处，好像天大地到大，那里都不他的归处。

“阿恒，我好累啊，我好想他。”

他捏住胸前那块小牌子，把它贴在心脏的位置，就好像这样可以感受到温暖，好像这样就可以幻想高嘉朗抚摸他的身体，然后把他搂进怀里。  
他会问他，冷不冷痛不痛，会吻他，从额头到唇角。他可以把脸埋进结实的胸口里，像身处全世界最安稳的避风港。  
他可以好好睡一觉，醒来是高嘉朗在做饭，土豆炖豆角在锅里翻滚，枕头散发熟悉的肥皂味道。床头的啤酒瓶里子插着一朵白玫瑰花，娇嫩欲滴，好像永远都不会枯萎。

可是没有。他睁眼，还是这座冷清的大别墅，高的让人心寒的华丽天花板。

陆思恒没有说话。直到奶锅开始沸腾，香甜的气息争先恐后的溢出来的时候，才缓缓的说：“我好想从来没听你说过累。从小到大，这是第一次。”

他从前不说，是因为他觉得没有必要。  
人们表达，就是为了收到回应。而他从小漂浮于世，累不累，痛不痛，从来都没有人会在意，他又说给谁去听呢。  
可是后来，事情变得不一样了。他说痛，高嘉朗就会吻他，就会用心疼又怜惜的眼神包裹他，就会哄他，用全世界最温柔的声音低低的诉说安慰。他说累，高嘉朗就会抱着他，保护他，抚摸他的后背，带他一起进入梦乡。

在那间小小的房间里，他可以做自己所有想做的事情。他不是地下城的老板，他只是他自己，一个想爱和被爱的普通人。

他“噌”的一下从沙发上坐起来，起的太猛头又开始发晕，晃晃悠悠往前走了两步，被陆思恒冲过来一把扶住。

“祖宗你又想干嘛去？你现在最好是赶紧喝了牛奶洗个热水澡睡上一天。天塌下来我给你顶着，求求你让我省点心，别折腾自己了。”

刘也摇了摇头，虚弱却餍足的，对他露出一个微笑。

“我要去找他了，找到他，我就会好起来的。”

刘也很不好的这些天里，高嘉朗也没好到哪里去。人类是情感丰富的动物，他们善于用情感作茧自缚，然后相互折磨。

地下城停业整顿，高嘉朗自然不用再去拳场。这本来是难得的休息时光，但他发现，在偌大的这座城市里，他竟然无人可见，无事可做，无处可去。  
之前不是这样吗？之前也是这样。  
但是后来刘也来了。他常常会想，如果有一个小小的假期，他们可以一起去做什么。

他们可以去游乐园。刘也一定从来没有去过游乐园。他会喜欢那里高耸入云的摩天轮和彩色的棉花糖。他喜欢这种新鲜有趣的东西。  
或者可以去度假，找一个海边小住几日，并排坐在堤坝上喝椰子汁看日落。他从来没有认真看过日落，从地下城出来的时候，早就已经是漫天星斗。

他想跟刘也一起，去经历没有经历过的所有事情，这让他觉得人生有盼头，让他觉得活着是特别好的事情。这是只有刘也才可以做到的。

可是现在，他甚至不能确定，刘也，真的是刘也吗。

所以这些天他哪里都没去。黑白颠倒的房间里，忘记三餐，忘记时间，忘记日期。  
他等待刘也来找他，却时时刻刻都在害怕敲门声响起。

没办法面对啊，原来，他像《楚门的世界》里，那个生在虚假世界中的男主角一样，活在一个谎言里，还沾沾自喜的以为自己是多么幸运，多么幸福。

刘也只敲了两下门，屋里就很快穿来脚步声。但许久，门都没有被打开。隔着那扇薄薄的门板，他似乎可以听见高嘉朗的呼吸声。他们之间，只隔着一扇门，但一个没有勇气再敲，一个没有勇气打开。

直到刘也退了一步，踢到了门口堆放的啤酒瓶发出响声，高嘉朗终于打开门，像是神明站在天堂的入口，高高在上的审视他。

刘也眼眶一热，几乎想要流泪。他这个被疲惫蹂躏的身体，还是纷乱不堪的大脑，都在这一刻变得安稳。几步之遥，就是他的爱人，他的家，他可以安心疗伤的地方。

但很快，他就揪心起来。高嘉朗现在看起来跟一个流浪汉没有区别，面容憔悴不修边幅，下巴上凌乱的长着胡茬。如果没有记错，上一次，是自己亲手给他刮的胡子，那天，他揽着自己的腰，在耳边呢喃着情话。他说：“刘也，你什么样子我都喜欢。”

那现在呢？高嘉朗，我这样破破烂烂的样子，你还喜欢吗？只要你要我，我就永远是你的。  
刘也这一生都不曾服软，无论身处什么样的绝境，永远骄傲的仰着头。只有现在，他像是卑微到尘埃里，愿意双手捧着奉上自己的全部灵魂和尊严。

他等待拥抱，等待那些甜腻哄人的话，等着高嘉朗吻着他跟他说：“怎么这么不听话把自己搞成这个样子？别怕，有我在，没事的。”

我一定要在他怀里好好哭一场。刘也想。

可是没有，高嘉朗什么都没有做。他微微侧身，示意刘也进来，给他搬了椅子让他坐下，甚至去倒了杯热水放在桌上。像是对待一个普通的生疏的客人一样。

他去厨房，从放大米的罐子里掏出来一个小纸包，打开之后取出来一块移动硬盘，推到刘也面前。  
“这是你让我拿出来的东西，我保管的很好，你可以检查一下。”

刘也眨着眼睛，盯着那个黑色的小方块看了一会，许久才“哦”了一声，把它揣进大衣不显眼的内兜里。  
做完这件事，他有点手足无措，双手笼住那杯热水，任凭水蒸气熏的眼前一片模糊。

“还有什么事吗。”  
高嘉朗问。他的语气生硬而陌生，一时间，刘也错愕的不知道该如何回答。

他嘴唇抖了抖，把拳头握的死紧，指甲深深陷入皮肉里，逼着自己说出放在电影里也是最烂俗的对白。  
“我想问……想问你这些天过的好不好。”

高嘉朗双手插在裤子的口袋里，站在离他很远的地方，似乎是笑了笑，用一种从来都没有过的语气反问：“所以，你是在用刘也的身份跟我说话，还是用我老板的身份？”

刘也低头盯着自己袖口上的那颗纯银袖口看。他今天穿了高级定制的衬衫和羊绒大衣，裁剪合体的西装裤下一双手工制作的小牛皮皮鞋。很久没有这么穿过，连他自己都觉得陌生，连自己都怀疑，刘也和老板究竟是一个人，还是只是公用一个身体的两个灵魂呢？  
陆思恒说的对，面具戴的太久容易摘不下来。只是，到底哪一副面孔，才是面具呢？

“高嘉朗你别这样，你知道的，只有我，不管是刘也，还是老板，都是我。”

“你和我相遇的那天，是和陆思恒串通好的？”高嘉朗没有接他的话，而是继续问。  
“对。是我让阿恒配合我的。”  
“酒吧主管是你的手下，装作吃他的醋，是你为了转移我的视线，商量好演的一场戏？”  
“是。”  
“那天被我KO的男孩，是被你安排的吧？”  
“是，但是你会KO，是意料之外的事情。”  
“戒指确实对你很重要，但是不是你妈妈的遗物。”  
“……对。”

他拆穿了他所有说过的谎言。刘也觉得，这一刻，他虽然穿戴整齐，却像是赤条条的暴露在高嘉朗的目光下。

高嘉朗喉头动了动。像是哽住了一样，闭了闭眼睛，然后仰头，深深叹了口气。

“你对我，有一句真话吗？”

“有。”很快，刘也斩钉截铁的说。这个问题，无论什么时候问，他都有勇气直截了当的回答。  
“有，高嘉朗，我说爱你是真的，所有的一切，都是因为我爱你。”

“所以……”高嘉朗的声音听起来疲惫而沧桑。  
“所以你用一百个谎言来证明一个真相？所以你用欺骗来维持自己的真心？”

刘也怔住了。许久，他们四目相对了许久，都从对方的眼睛里看见最陌生的眼神，和最陌生的自己。

“别这样，高嘉朗，我们不要这样……”他几乎是在祈求。  
“我知道我骗了你，我错了，你给我个机会，让我补偿，好不好？我保证从现在开始我再也……”

“够了。”高嘉朗坐到床上，把脸深深埋进手掌里去。他脚下有几个啤酒瓶，歪歪斜斜倒成一片。  
“你怎么补偿我？”他声音低低的说。

“我好想我的刘也，我好想他，想到觉得自己已经坚持不下去了。可是现在，他再也回不来了，你要怎么补偿我呢。”


End file.
